Devices for storing and dispensing solid or liquid food for a domestic pet, such as a cat or dog, are well known. A typical device of this type includes an elongated serving tray which is adapted to rest on a flat surface, such as the floor. A hollow storage container is secured to the tray at one end of the tray and is raised above the bottom wall of the tray. An opening is provided in the bottom wall of the storage container to permit a dry or liquid pet food placed inside the container to drop down into the serving tray by force of gravity. As the pet consumes the food from the tray, it is replaced by fresh food from the storage container.
In one type of pet food storage and dispensing apparatus which has been commercially available, the storage container is permanently affixed to the serving tray. Below the storage container, a hole is provided in the bottom wall of the serving tray and it is plugged, for example, with a cork which is inserted from below the serving tray. In order to fill the device with pet food, the entire device must be turned upside down and the cork removed. The pet food can then be introduced through the hole in the bottom wall of the tray to the bottom wall of the storage container and, through the hole therein, into the storage container itself. This filling process tends to become very messy, particularly with a liquid pet food, because it virtually is impossible to avoid spilling some of the food as it is introduced into the device. Furthermore, since the storage container is permanently affixed to the serving tray, the space between the storage container and the serving tray is inaccessible, and it is virtually impossible to clean the device effectively.
In order to permit separation of the storage container and the serving tray, known devices have made provision for detachably securing them by providing a circular opening on the tray with a radially inwardly projecting flange. The container has an outwardly and downwardly flared lower skirt portion which has a larger diameter than the inside diameter of the flange, and a downwardly facing annular seat is provided on the container immediately above the skirt. The container and tray are detachably secured by pressing the skirt past the flange, whereby the flange is captured between the skirt and the annular seat.
The problem with this detachable securement is that, with manufacturing tolerances encountered with the relatively inexpensive plastic sheet materials utilized for these products, a reliable and convenient securement cannot be obtained. If the parts are manufactured to permit convenient assembly and disassembly, they tend to be sufficiently loose for a pet to separate them by applying pressure to the container. Not only will the food then spill and produce a mess, but an intelligent pet will be able to repeat this act at will. Should the parts be manufactured so as to assure a snug enough fit to avoid disassembly by the pet, it becomes difficult for a human to assemble and disassemble the parts, and it becomes more likely that the plastic parts will be damaged through the application of excessive force.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pet food storage and dispensing apparatus for wet and dry pet food which overcomes the shortcomings of known devices in this type. It is specifically an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of this type which is readily conveniently filled and clean.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a storage and dispensing apparatus for wet or dry pet food in which the storage container and serving tray are conveniently, easily and quickly disassembled by a human being, but cannot be disassembled by the pet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a storage and dispensing apparatus for wet or dry pet food which is reliable and convenient to use, yet relatively inexpensive in construction.
In accordance with preferred embodiments demonstrating objects and features of the present invention, a storage and dispensing apparatus for dry or liquid pet food comprises a serving tray and a generally cylindrical storage container detachably secured to the tray so as to extend axially thereabove. The tray is provided with a generally circular opening for receiving the bottom of the storage container, and a flange projects radially into the opening. The flange is interrupted over a predetermined circumferential arc. The bottom of the storage container has a skirt portion that flairs downwardly and outwardly and has an outside diameter which is larger than the inside diameter of the interrupted flange. On the flaired bottom portion, there are provided a pair of diametrically opposed, radially outwardly extending lugs, each of which has a circumferential dimension which is smaller than the circumferential extent of the interruption in the tray flange. Immediately above the flaired skirt portion of the container, there is provided a downwardly facing annular seat. In order to mount the storage container to the tray, one of the lugs is aligned with the interruption in the tray flange and the storage container is tilted so that the other lug extends under the tray flange. The storage container is then pressed towards the tray so that the flaired skirt portion snaps past the tray flange, so that the flange is captured between the skirt portion and the storage container annular seat. Rotating the storage container with respect to the tray so as to place both lugs under the tray flange will then lock the storage container against withdrawal from the serving tray.